My Heart To You
by Ayla-Chan
Summary: Short Summary (Real Summary Inside): Inuyasha gets in a love triangle between Kagome and Kikyo. Now Kagome calls Inuyasha a Jackass. What happen 5 years ago? Will Inuyasha and Kagome ever get back together? Read and find out. PLease R&R!
1. Chapter 1

My Love to You  
  
Hey everybody it's me Malissa a.k.a Ayla! Hope everybody will enjoy this fan fiction. Oh yeah just to tell you this, this is my first fan fiction. Baiiz!  
  
Remember Note! R&R!!!  
  
Summary/Plot: A High School bad ass teen that has every single girl drooling over him. Except for his friends that are girls, and Kagome. Besides that she hates him and she also calls him a 'Jackass' ever since that incident which occurred 5 years ago. Will Inuyasha and Kagome ever get together again?  
  
(I do not own Inuyasha -.- I wish)  
  
Chapter 1- The Argument  
  
~Higurashi Residents~  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Wake up breakfast is ready."  
  
"Sota I has a bad day yesterday. Can you tell mom that I don't want to go to school today?"  
  
"Ugh. Did you just say you want to ditch school?"  
  
"Yeah that what I said."  
  
"Umm. Ok"  
  
Sota left her room, and started running down that stairs.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Yes, Sota? Did you wake your sister up?"  
  
"Well Kind of. She told me that she had a bad day yesterday, and she said that she doesn't feel like going to school today."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked up the stairs, and straight to Kagome's room.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
A soft voice was heard on the other side of the door.  
  
"Kagome, it's your mom. Now open up."  
  
Kagome opened the door, and she was in her pajamas.  
  
"Kagome, why aren't you dress yet?"  
  
"Didn't Sota tell you? I'm not going to school today."  
  
"Kagome, Sota told me that already, but."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was cut off by Kagome.  
  
"Mom can't you understand?"  
  
"Understand what Kagome?"  
  
"."  
  
Tears were beginning to form in Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Kagome. Go get dressed now. I'll be waiting downstairs."  
  
"But."  
  
"But nothing."  
  
"Ok."  
  
As Mrs. Higurashi left, Kagome took off her pajamas, and tossed it onto her bed. Kagome walked to her closet to find her school uniform. After she wore her uniform she went downstairs.  
  
"Kagome. I thought you said you were going to ditch school!"  
  
"I was. But not anymore!"  
  
'Ok. First she tells me she is going to ditch school, and now she says she is going to go to school. Girls these days.'  
  
"Mom, were leaving now bye! Tell grandpa I said bye!"  
  
~In Front of The School~  
  
"Hey Ayla, what's up?"  
  
"Oh hi Kagome, nothing much except for boring crap."  
  
"Oh, how fun!"  
  
"Whatever you say Kagome, whatever you say."  
  
"Hey there's Sango and them! Let's go over!"  
  
~Over with The Girls~  
  
"Hey Ayla! Hey Kagome!"  
  
"Hey Sango!" Kagome and Ayla said in unison  
  
"Hey look there the guys!" Faye pointing over to a group of guys.  
  
"Hey let's go Faye!"  
  
"Alright Ayla, who else want to go?"  
  
Yuna, Sango, and Rin raised their arms high in the air.  
  
"Ok, let's go time is wasting you know."  
  
After that Ayla and Faye ran over to the guys.  
  
"God, Ayla is becoming more and more like a punk every single time she is with them." Said Eri.  
  
"I agree." Ayumi, Sango, Kagome, Yuki, Rin and Yuna said in unison.  
  
~Over with The Guys~  
  
"Hey guys!" Ayla and Faye said in unison.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What's wrong with you guys?"  
  
"Nothing really. But we are having kind of a girl trouble, Ayla."  
  
"Oh I get it. You guys don't have dates for the school dance!"  
  
"Keep it down! We don't want everybody knowing were dateless!"  
  
"Fine then be that way! I was going to help you guys get dates, but no you guys think that Faye, and I can do anything. Isn't that it?" Ayla sounding a bit piss off.  
  
"No, we don't mean it by that way." Miroku was trailing off.  
  
"Ok, whatever! I'll help you guys!"  
  
'God what am I saying? Me help those guys? I got to be kidding myself!'  
  
"Come with me, and I'll show you my friends."  
  
Everybody fallowed Ayla and Faye back to Kagome and the others.  
  
"About time Ayla!" Kagome sounding piss off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You just go ahead and ditch us to be with them, and not caring what we thinking about."  
  
"Well sorry! I can't help it if I see my other friends doing something else, and they were doing hand movement to tell me to come over!"  
  
"Fine, I'll forgive you."  
  
"Anyways. Kagome this is my other friends."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Oh wait here's comes Inuyasha! Hey Inuyasha over here!"  
  
'Just great Jackass is coming over.'  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!"  
  
"Hey Ayla"  
  
"Inuyasha, you know Kagome right?"  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"Well say hi to her!"  
  
"Hey Kagome."  
  
"Oh hey Jackass."(That's a no- no!)  
  
"Why the fuck did you call me a Jackass! I didn't do anything wrong, Bitch!"(Hey don't call her a bitch!)  
  
"Stop calling me a Bitch! You were the one that made me call you a Jackass!"  
  
"Yeah. Then what did I ever did to you?!"  
  
Everybody's sweat dropped.  
  
"Grr! You don't even know what you did! Well maybe you need to go open your thick headed skull, and find out what happened 5 years ago!"  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
~In the Theater~  
  
"Kagome. Do you want some more popcorn?"  
  
"Sure, Inuyasha."  
  
A few minutes later  
  
'I wonder where he is. Must be a long line.'  
  
Kagome got out of her seat to go look for Inuyasha. She got out of the theater, and saw Inuyasha kissing Kikyo, and Kagome stared in shocked.  
  
'How can he do this to me? We are boyfriend and girlfriend. Or that what he told me.'  
  
Kagome walked outside of the building, and walked back to her house with tears in her eyes, dipping down continuously.  
  
*The next morning*  
  
Kagome left her house, and started walking to school. Just then Inuyasha came running down the sidewalk.  
  
"Kagome! Wait up!"  
  
Inuyasha had catch up to her, and he saw her eyes, and quickly knew she had been crying.  
  
"Kagome? What's wrong?"  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I want to break up, and I want you to stop bugging me."  
  
Inuyasha was shocked. So shock he couldn't even talk.  
  
*End of Flash Back*  
  
"What did I ever do to you?!"  
  
"Oh my god! You don't remember?!"  
  
Thanx for reading I hope I will get the second chapter done in May. Also thanx for your wonderful reviews. Baiiz! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody it's me again. So how did you guys like it? Good? Bad? Anyways thanks everybody for reviewing my fan fiction I really appreciate that. By the way I will be taking every last sentence from every last chapter, so you wouldn't forget what had happened in the last chapter. Baiiz!  
  
Remember Note: R&R!  
  
(I don't own Inuyasha -.- I wish)  
  
"What did I ever do to you?!"  
  
"Oh my god! You don't remember?!"  
  
"Why the hell would I remember what happened 5 fucking years ago!?"  
  
"I don't know! I thought you would have a better memory than that!"  
  
"Umm.Kagome and Inuyasha, you both know that were still here right?" Sango said quietly.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome turned their heads towards Sango and the rest of the gang.  
  
"OF COURSE WE STILL KNOW THAT YOU GUYS ARE STILL HERE!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled in unison.  
  
"Ugh.ok." After that Sango ran as quickly as possible.  
  
"Anyways.what the fuck is wrong with you, Inuyasha?!"  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with me?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"  
  
"Nothing the matter with me!"  
  
"Yeah there is."  
  
"No, there isn't."  
  
"Yeah there is."  
  
"No, there isn't."  
  
"Yeah there is."  
  
"Shut fuck up already!"  
  
Everybody shuts up, and looks at Ayla.  
  
"God damn it! Why can't you guys act live civilizes human beings?"  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"Well? Answer already god damn it!"  
  
"Well." Kagome started.  
  
"We are!" Inuyasha said quickly.  
  
"Not in my fucking eyes you're not!"  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"Oh what now? Can't answer?"  
  
"Yeah I can answer you're fucked up question. Kagome is being a little bitch, and she won't shut her fucking mouth."  
  
"Why you! You're the one being a total Jackass, that can't do anything, but blame other people for your lack of memory!"  
  
"That's enough! You two! Say sorry now!"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison.  
  
"Do I need to repeat myself?!" Ayla said sounding like a mom who is pissed off.  
  
"No.but Inuyasha started it!"  
  
"No way in seven hells did I start it!"  
  
"Right whatever."  
  
Ring Ring  
  
Just then the bell rang to go to class.  
  
~First Period~  
  
"Welcome students to another wonderful school day." Ms. Espinoza (She's my Social Studies teacher, and she is a fucking bitch meaning everybody hates her!) said in a cheery little voice.  
  
"We are going to start MSS Testing today. It is going to last till Tuesday."  
  
The entire student groaned.  
  
"Don't worry about a thing, it will be so easy. After you're done with the test, please take out your silent reading book."  
  
The entire student went in their backpacks, and took out their silent reading books.  
  
~After the Test~  
  
Ayla took out a sheet of paper and begin writing a note to Inuyasha. After Ayla was done she fold it into a square, and begin on other note to Kagome, and ect.  
  
~Second Period~  
  
Inuyasha took out the note that Ayla had written. It reads.  
  
`Inuyasha,  
  
Hey! What's up with you and Kagome? What did happen five years ago? Sorry if I'm being nosey, but I don't want to see two of my best friends fight. Anyways.You should at least try to remember what had happen five years ago, and say sorry to her. I'll ask what you did back then, but I can't tell, you what you done, because you won't be using your brain, you'll just be using other people's brains for what you didn't remember. So please don't get pissed off at me. Sorry. Baiiz!  
  
Luv Ya Lots, Ayla` ~Inuyasha's P.O.V~  
  
'Great how am I going to remember what happen back then.'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hey I'll go get us some more pop corn."  
  
"Ok, but come back soon the best part is coming up."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Inuyasha walked out of the theater, and to the lobby. There he saw Kikyo depressed, and he walked over to her. (No! You Dum Dum! Don't go over to that bitch!)  
  
"Hey Kikyo, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh hey Inuyasha, nothing's wrong. Except Naraku ditched me to go off with Kagura."  
  
"Oh that's got to suck like hell."  
  
"Yeah it doe's"  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kikyo closer to him for a hug. (You idiot! Don't do that!) Just then Kikyo moved her head so she could faced Inuyasha, and then their faces got closer and closer until they kissed. (No! Inuyasha, you idiot!) Just then Kagome got worried, so she got out of her seat and headed for the lobby. As she came out she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo sitting on the bench kissing. (No! Fuck you Inuyasha! You made Kagome cry!)  
  
'No! Why Inuyasha? Didn't you say you loved me? Then why are you kissing Kikyo?' Kagome thought, as she stood their crying, and after a minute, she headed for the door as fast as she can without looking back at the kissing couple.  
  
"Kikyo, I have to go now. Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
As Inuyasha went back in the theaters, he founded out that Kagome was gone.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"God damn it! I still can't remember what I did!" Inuyasha whispered to himself. (Gosh Inuyasha you a really big dum dum.)  
  
Just then Miroku popped out of no where.  
  
"Acked! What the fuck Miroku?!"  
  
"My Inuyasha, such harsh words to say to a friend."  
  
"Say that again, I will so pound you."  
  
"Anyway.did you figure out what happen between you two?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hmm.why don't you ask her?"  
  
"Because! Then she will think I don't use my brain and stuff."  
  
"Well you don't." Miroku said plainly. (Lol! You go Miroku! Even though you're still a pervert.)  
  
"Shut the fuck up!"  
  
"Fine whatever you say Inuyasha, whatever you say."  
  
'Man! I wish I could remember what I did to Kagome to hurt our relationship.' (Dude! Inuyasha use you're brain! That's why you have it.)  
  
Inuyasha started walking off to third period.  
  
~Passing Period- Kagome's P.O.V~  
  
I opened the note that Ayla wrote to me. It reads.  
  
`Kagome,  
  
Hey Sweetie! What's up? Anyways what do you have against Inuyasha? Tell me! If you don't I will keep on bugging you until you tell me. I promise I won't tell anybody what he has done to you! If you ever considerate of telling me then write me back. If you don't Inuyasha will never know what he done to you, and I know that he is trying to remember what happen. G2G pack up, T.T.Y.L. Baiiz.  
  
Luv Ya Lots, Ayla`  
  
'Should I tell her? Or should I not? Damn it why is my life so fucking hard?!'  
  
"Hey Kagome!"  
  
Sango came running down.  
  
"Oh hey, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much really, except Miroku tried to grope my ass again!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Hell yeah!"  
  
'They really need to work out their problems.' (I agree.)  
  
"Well anyways I have to go to Ms. Morrison class. (She's my Math teacher, which she always yell at people who get out of their sits just to get a drink of water.) Dude I'm going to fall asleep before class even starts with her boring crap."  
  
"Yeah I know. Plus you have Inuyasha, Ayla, Kikyo, and Serenity in your class, so that won't be that boring as mine."  
  
"Oh yeah you have Mrs. Painter! (She's my Reading and Language, she held people late after school!) Ha Ha! Oh yeah you also have Miroku, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Faye, and Yuna in your class!"  
  
"Yeah I know! And shut the fuck up!"  
  
"Yeah ok."  
  
"And Kouga, Kagura, Kanna, and Naraku have Mrs. Smith!" (She's my Science teacher, she is also the coolest one out of my whole core teachers.)  
  
"Yeah and feel sorry for the people who have Mrs. Keck!" (She's my Spanish teacher; all she does is talk, talk, and talk in class about stuff we already know.)  
  
"Yeah! Poor them!"  
  
Ring Ring  
  
"Shit time to go bye!"  
  
"Ok bye!"  
  
Kagome and Sango left to their boring, classes.  
  
~Third Period~  
  
Kagome sat in her desk and started writing back to Ayla.  
  
`Ayla,  
  
Fine, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anybody else. Promise? Ok meet me after school today, and I'll tell on the way back home.  
  
Luv Always, Kagome`  
  
Kagome whispered to the person in front of her to pass the note to Ayla.  
  
~Regular P.O.V~  
  
Ayla read the note, and stuffed it in her pocket for safekeeping. As the bell ranged to go to fourth period. Ayla got out of her seat and walked away peacefully. Thanx for reading I hope I will get the third chapter done in May or June. Also thanx for your wonderful reviews. Baiiz! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Thanx for your reviews! Even though some were mean. But anyways. I did fixed chapter 2. Tenshineko I know those get annoying sometimes, but since you are my reviewers, I have taken a chance to fix it, so no more author notes in the middle of the story, and only the beginning, and the end! And to answer Miss Coolio's review. I have a busy schedule like I have to practice my violin, do homework, and other boring crap that I hate. Also to H's review. I know it did sound crappy, but now I fixed it so probably no more crappy ending! I will be also be trying to answer everybody's reviews like questions, and comments. Thanx You! Oh Yeah please R&R!  
  
(I don't own Inuyasha. I wish -.-)  
  
~Fourth Period- Ayla's P.O.V~  
  
I walked up to Serenity, and sat down next to her like I do every single day.  
  
"Hey Ayla, what's happening?"  
  
"Oh nothing much except Kagome, and Inuyasha are being such total asses!"  
  
"Ugh.right."  
  
"I mean it! Ask Sango, Rin, Faye, Yuna or anybody for all I give."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Hey class, go up to the raisers, and sit down."  
  
The whole class walked up to the raisers, and sat down.  
  
"Ok important news. The Chorus sophomores will not be going to Singapore this year, and neither are the Orchestra sophomores."  
  
The whole class groaned as their biggest trip of the year had just been cancelled.  
  
"So what about our music that we've been practicing for this quarter?" Ying Ying asked.  
  
"Well Ying Ying, we are going to go to Taiwan to perform."  
  
"Yes!" Everybody said in delight.  
  
"Go Ms. Hackmann!" The class cheered on.  
  
"Alright guys be quiet now."  
  
The class stopped cheering, and waiting for Ms. Hackmann to continue on with the speech.  
  
"Ok we'll be taking two tauter buses. One for each class."  
  
The class started chanting again.  
  
"Ok guys stop it now, we still have to practice for Taiwan now, and win a gold trophy."  
  
The class straitens up, and stands up to begin the practice.  
  
"Ok first song Every Heart."  
  
The piano started playing.  
  
"Ikutsu namida o nagashitara every heart sunao ni nareru darou Dare ni omoi tsutaetara every heart kokoro mita sareru no darou  
  
nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita Tooi hoshi ni inotteta  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara kyou mo takaisora miageteiru  
  
donna egao ni deaetara every heart yume wo fumidasereruyo hitowa kanashimi no mukou ni every heart shiawase ukabete nemuru  
  
itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga yasuraka ni nareru youni  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru toki ni warai shugoshi naite kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku  
  
osanai kioku no kata sumi ni atatakai basho ga aru soushi hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga itsumo kagayaite ita so shine  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara kyou mo takaisora miageteiru  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru toki ni warai shugoshi naite kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku."  
  
"Ok that was very good. Next is Fukai Mori, remember no music sheets."  
  
Once again the piano started playing.  
  
"fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo  
  
sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru  
  
chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na  
  
boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni nakushitku sukoshi zutsu itsuwari ya uso wo matoi tachisukumu koe mo naku  
  
aoi aoi sora no iro mo kidzukanai mama sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatte yuku  
  
tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe ima wo ikite sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo  
  
toki no rizumu wo shireba mo ichido toberu darou  
  
boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara ikite yuku doko made mo shinjite'ru hikari motome arukidasu kimi to ima  
  
boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni nakushitku sukoshi zutsu itsuwari ya uso wo matoi tachisukumu koe mo naku  
  
boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara ikite yuku doko made mo furikaeru michi wo tozashi aruite'ku eien ni  
  
tachisukumu koe mo naku ikite yuku eien ni."  
  
"Wow wonderful! Alright then now what next."  
  
"Dearest."  
  
"Thanks Xi Xi. Ok now it is Dearest."  
  
The piano played a soft tune as the playing gets louder.  
  
"hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete shimaetara ii no ni ne genjitsu wa tada zankoku de  
  
sonna toki itsu datte me o tojireba waratteru kimi ga iru  
  
itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made dou ka sono egao ga taema naku aru you ni  
  
hito wa minna kanashii kara wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo  
  
aisubeki mono no tame ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto  
  
deatta ano koro wa subete ga bukiyou de toomawari shita yo ne kizutsuke atta yo ne  
  
itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made dou ka sono egao ga taema naku aru you ni  
  
deatta ano koro wa subete ga bukiyou de toomawari shita yo ne tadoritsuitan da ne."  
  
"Ok let's continue; let's see we only have fifth teen more minute left until class ends. Now we have to do."  
  
"I am!" Kathy interrupted.  
  
"Ok I am it is then."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Ok everybody ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The piano played in a soft tune.  
  
"sagasou yume no kakera hiroiatsume setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darou mekurumeku mainichi no katachi kaete setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou  
  
mikake yori mo tanjun de dakedo tsutaekirenakute iitai kota wa itsumo poketto ni shimatteru ne  
  
kodomojimita kota nante ima sara ienai toki ga kaiketsu suru to ka yuu kedo wakariaezuni  
  
24 nijuuyo jikan kimi o shinjiteru yo mitsumeteru yo arifureta kotoba demo toki wa itsumo isogi ashi de warau omoide yori motometai ima o mitsukeyou  
  
ugokidasanakya hajimannai nayamidasu to tomerannai hitoyo kagiri no yume ni amaete itaku wa nai shi  
  
otome chikku na negai mo sono mama okizari ai ga subete sa bokura no jidai wa koko kara hajimaru  
  
sora o tsukinuketeku tori mitai ni ne oozora mau imeeji ga ugokidasu arukou michi wa tooku tsuzuku keredo itsu no ma ni ka kagayakidasu daiyamondo."  
  
24 nijuuyo jikan kimi o shinjiteru yo mitsumeteru yo arifureta kotoba demo toki wa itsumo isogi ashi de warau omoide yori motometai ima o mitsukeyou  
  
sagasou yume no kakera hiroiatsume setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darou mekurumeku mainichi no katachi kaete setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou  
  
Ms. Hackmann looked up at the clock. It reads 11:30  
  
"Ok guys. We only have four more minutes till class is done, so get your stuff ready. When it hits 11:34 you guys may go."  
  
The class got their stuff ready, and watched the clock.  
  
"Hey Serenity."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you busy this weekend?"  
  
"Umm.I don't know yet. I'll check, and after school I'll call you to tell you if I am or not."  
  
"Ok, so see you at lunch?"  
  
"Yeah and boy am I hungry. Good thing this is MSS schedule or I'll have to wait for next period to eat."  
  
"Yeah even though we have to be with Ms. Espinoza for two whole fucking periods! She's the biggest bitch in the whole damn fucked up school!"  
  
"Don't you mean the biggest fucked up bitch that is a teacher?"  
  
"Well you know what I mean. Suki is the biggest bitch ever. She thinks she knows everything which she doesn't!" Serenity exclaimed.  
  
"I know that already that she's a bitch; I'm not stupid you know."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
ring ring  
  
"Oh shit let's go before the lines gets long."  
  
"I'm right behind you."  
  
The two girls ran to the lunchroom.  
  
~Back Outside~  
  
A blur of green and white pass a group of friends.  
  
"Dude, did you see anything?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"I thought I just saw a blur of green and white pass though us."  
  
"Oh might the wind playing you."  
  
"Yeah might be."  
  
~In the Cafeteria~  
  
"Woo, I should be in P. E."  
  
"Yeah you should huffs you're so fucking fast. huffs"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome I guess."  
  
Serenity went up to the cafeteria window  
  
"Hi, what would you like?"  
  
"Umm.can I have a vanilla ice cream?"  
  
"Yeah," the lunch lady went to the refrigerator to get out a vanilla ice cream. "Here you go. Anything else?"  
  
"Umm.and can I have French fries, and a chocolate cookie?"  
  
"Sure. Here you go."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
After that Serenity left the window, and it was Ayla's turn.  
  
"Hi, what would you like?"  
  
"Can I have a beagle and cream cheese, strawberry milk, and a sugar cookie?"  
  
"Yeah hold on."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The lunch lady got everything that Ayla had order, and handed over to Ayla.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Serenity was waiting for Ayla next to the window so they go to their lunch table.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah, Oh look there Kagome!"  
  
"And you forgot Sango and the rest of the gang."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They walked over to where Kagome and the rest of the gang were seated.  
  
"Hey guys!" Sango said in a happy voice.  
  
"What's up with you today? Kagome, do you know?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well you know that I have a little crush on Miroku?"  
  
"Yeah, and you still call him a pervert." Rin said.  
  
"That's because then he won't know that I have a crush on him. Duh! Anyways.he asked me out!"  
  
"He did?!" Everybody said in unison.  
  
"Yes! Now I'm so happy!"  
  
"So tell us. How did he ask you?" Ayla asked  
  
"How did you react?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Ok stop with the questions! I'll tell you guys!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Miroku and Sango were just coming out of P. E.  
  
"Sango."  
  
"Yeah Miroku?"  
  
"Would you go out with me today at 7:30?"  
  
Sango blush a little tint of red.  
  
"Ugh.sure Miroku."  
  
'Yes! I have been waiting for this day to come for so long!'  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
'Yes! Now I have beautiful Sango as my date! Thank god she didn't say no or I'll be crushed.'  
  
"So.I'll see you at 7:30?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then it's a date then."  
  
"Ok. I'll see you later?"  
  
"Yeah later."  
  
"Alright bye!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sango left with the biggest smile on her face.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"So that's how I got asked out."  
  
"That's it?" Kagome ask in shock.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's kind of pathetic."  
  
"WHAT?! All my life I wanted him to ask me out, and you said it was pathetic?!"  
  
"Yeah.so?"  
  
"No wonder why Inuyasha broke up with you."  
  
Kagome sat there in shocked.  
  
"Oh diss!" Yura said quietly so no one can hear it.  
  
"For your information Sango, I broke up with him. And you don't even know the damn reason why."  
  
After that Kagome left the table, and head for the restrooms. Ayla who was over the shocked about what Sango had said, quickly got up and fallowed Kagome.  
  
"Umm.oops that slipped out." Sango said.  
  
~Girl's Restrooms~  
  
Kagome was sitting up against the wall crying her heart out. Just then Ayla opened the door, and Kagome quickly wiped her tears away so nobody could tell that she was crying.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Oh it's you Ayla."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"So are you ready to tell me what happened between you and Inuyasha?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Ok, I'm all ears."  
  
"I'll make it short."  
  
"Fine whatever just tell me already, god damn it."  
  
"Ok, five years ago me and Inuyasha were going out and stuff. "Ok keep going"  
  
"One day we went to the movies to see X/1999 the Movie, and everything was going out great until, Inuyasha went out to the lobby to get us some more pop corn. Then I got worried so I headed outside, and saw Inuyasha kissing Kikyo."  
  
After that Kagome broke out in tears, and Ayla was trying to comfort her.  
  
"So that's what happened five years ago."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok stay here I'll get Sango to come over."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Yay! Done with another chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, as much as I enjoyed typing it. Chapter 4 might take a while to do since I really have a bad sore throat that's hurts like hell. My goal is to update this before the end of the month, so wish me luck! Thanx for all your reviews I really appreciate it. Also please R&R! Baiiz! 


End file.
